


Love You Through a Screen

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arkos knee-jerk feels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: WARNING! Spoilers for RWBY Vol. 4 Chapter 2! Read at you own risk!Just a little fluffy/feelsy fic for my Arkos babies~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and my apologies for it being so short.

It was an off day from classes and the rest of Team JNPR were having monthly game night with Team RWBY. However, Pyrrha had excused herself with the little white lie that night. Of course, her teammates, but mostly her team leader, worried if she was ok. But, with a smile Pyrrha just told them she wasn’t in the gaming spirit and was just going to go for a walk. When Jaune asked if she wanted him to go with her, she bit her lip and told him “not tonight” and she didn’t want to interrupt the tradition. Reluctantly the team’s leader accepted her reply and sat down in between his fellow leader and his crush. The last thing Pyrrha saw as she left the RWBY dorm room was Weiss moving to sit anywhere but next to Jaune. She was both sad for her friend, but also glad all things considered… And that being? Well, Pyrrha Nikos was madly in love with Jaune Arc. 

She wasn’t sure if it was “love at first sight” like her roommates would say. She’d honestly never been in love before, so knowing took longer to realize than falling. Since it was so new to her, she didn’t know how to express it in the “right” way at times…

Taking her fully charged scroll with her, Pyrrha traveled up to the roof where she and Jaune normally spared. She made sure the coast was clear and that no one would interrupt. What she was about to do was, well, a little embarrassing. She propped her scroll up on the edge of a roof piece, pressed record awkwardly, and stepped backwards into frame. She took a deep breath and recorded the first on hopefully many videos.

“Alright, Jaune. Shoulders back, tighten your core, and remember to have your foot forward,” Pyrrha started. She continued on with several exercises she wanted to help him remember to practice over the school break, or if he decided to ever leave Beacon. He always teetered on returning home to his family and the farm. She just wanted to make sure that he stuck with the training he worked so hard on… and it wouldn’t hurt if he remembered her in the process.

She worked on these videos for about an hour or so, before getting to the one video on her “to-do” list that she wasn’t sure she could record… 

“Jaune,,, we may be far apart right now. Continents away, even. But I have something I want you to know. Even though I’m not with you, I just wanted to know I will always be with you… And more importantly, you’ll always be with me.” She put her hand over her heart and looked into the camera sheepishly. “You have a… special place in my heart. I haven’t had the courage to say it to you out loud, but maybe I could express it in this way. Jaune Arc, I love-”

The door cracked open.

Pyrrha quickly grabbed her scroll and hid it behind her back. She turned to face the door to find Jaune peeking his head out from behind it. Pyrrha was sure she looked suspicious but all her team leader did was smile at her like everything was normal. 

“I thought you would be up here. Have a good walk?” Jaune asked.

“Oh, yes. Very good walk.”

“Are you sure you were on a walk, Pyrrha?” he nagged slightly.

“W-wha- why do you say that?” she looked around nervously.

“You’re bright red! I haven’t seen you that red since our run last week. Or is sprinting a full two miles nonstop just a stroll in the park for the great Pyrrha Nikos?” 

“Oh! Yes, I was running a little bit…” Pyrrha covered for herself. Remembering back to that training run, her face turned a little redder. She couldn’t get the image of a shirtless Jaune out of her head… Curse her for helping him gain those muscles!

“Well, it’s getting late… Do you want to come inside or do you want to practice? I mean, if you’re up for it.” Jaune walked over to her and extended his hand. Pyrrha looked at it for a moment before taking it, and making her decision. 

She tugged on his arm and flipped him onto his back. “I could go for a round or two,” she smirked while looking down at the boy. “Just let me put this up first.” She turned her back to Jaune and pressed stop record button on her scroll.

Looking at the screen for a moment, Pyrrha took a deep breath and pressed ‘delete’. As she turned back to Jaune, she thought to herself that she was being silly for thinking so far ahead. She had him here and now. That’s what was important.

“Alright, Jaune. Shoulders back, tighten your core, and remember to have your foot forward,” she instructed as she pulled his shoulders back before patting his core muscles to make sure his muscle memory was kicking in. She looked down to see his foot already in position. She smiled and readied herself across from him, her stance low and ready to strike.

Pyrrha lived in that moment. As they spared, she couldn’t help but think that moments like these would last forever… She had all the time she needed to let him learn and grow alongside her, and maybe even one day she could tell him how she truly felt on her own time. Rushed video messages and secondhand love confessions weren’t the answer… But then again, she could never be too careful. Especially when it came to the boy she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
